


Not What It Says On The Tin.

by Why_do_you_want_to_know



Series: Summer's Banned Together Bingo [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A single F bomb, AU - supernatural is known, Awesome Charlie Bradbury, Banned Together Bingo, Because He's actually awesome, Cas hates Dean, Cas is a bit rude, Castiel rethinks his opinion of Dean, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Enemies to Lovers, Famous Dean Winchester, Good Friend Hannah (Supernatural), Humanism, Inventor Dean, M/M, Monsters are Known, National Treasure Dean Winchester, Rich Dean Winchester, Teacher Castiel (Supernatural), Teacher Hannah, anti rich people, even though he doesn't know him, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_do_you_want_to_know/pseuds/Why_do_you_want_to_know
Summary: Written for the Banned Together Bingo 2020, for the square Humanism.*~*The world loved Dean. They thanked him for saving millions of lives who could have fallen victims to one of the many creatures, if they hadn’t been saved by one of his devices. They treated him like a national treasure, he was asked to visit schools, open big events, everything. He was marketed as family cantered, so everyone felt connected to him. He had a tough past, but that just made everyone love him even more. Overall, he was one of the most popular people around.Personally Castiel hated him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Summer's Banned Together Bingo [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768180
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Not What It Says On The Tin.

**Author's Note:**

> Was I supposed to realise I had already posted 50 works on AO3 instead of just seeing it now as I went to post again? Hmmmm Probably. It certainly seems like something I should have noticed... Oh well. Still!!! Just over a year with this account and 50 works posted!! That is very exciting!!  
> Saying that... You are all here to read about Dean and Cas being Dean and Cas... So I'll let you guys go on with that...  
> Enjoy!!!!

Dean Winchester was pretty much a household name. If you didn’t know who Dean was, you had probably been living under a rock for at least the last five years. He was the creator of ‘Hunter-Helper’, a line of technological products which could help the average person protect themselves from the creatures who stalked the night. They were the first affordable product of their kind, and yet still the best on the market. Obviously that resulted in them being everywhere, nearly every shop sold at least one model, and nearly every household had at least one device. He had quickly become a millionaire, and he was well on his way to being a billionaire.

The world loved him. They thanked him for saving millions of lives who could have fallen victims to one of the many creatures, if they hadn’t been saved by one of his devices. They treated him like a national treasure, he was asked to visit schools, open big events, everything. He was marketed as family cantered, so everyone felt connected to him. He had a tough past, but that just made everyone love him even more. Overall, he was one of the most popular people around.

Personally Castiel hated him.

In his opinion, you couldn’t be rich and a nice person. They were mutually exclusive, because to have that much money - and keep that much - you had to exploit your workers, and then use the money selfishly without helping the people in the world who were less fortunate. Castiel didn’t care if he worked hard for his place in life, it wasn’t like the children on the streets just needed to work harder. Winchester had the opportunity to save all of them, but instead he did fuck all and just lounged about in his million dollar estate or something.

Okay, Cas didn’t actually know how Winchester spent his days, beyond what they were told, the world knew very little about Winchester’s private life. But he was still rich, and all rich people were the same. They spent half their money on large houses and expensive cars, and saved the other half up in offshore tax havens until they died and left it to charity in their will, so they never had to live without the money but could pretend they were good enough people for history to remember.

Of course that was why he was one of the ‘super lucky’ members of staff at the technology college he worked at who got the chance to go and chaperone a class who was going to meet him.

_ Castiel couldn’t wait _ .

From what he could tell, Winchester was a couple of years younger than Cas, but their lives were so fundamentally different that all Castiel could do was hope that he wouldn’t have to interact. It would probably be like talking to an alien, a very rich, stuck up, alien, and Cas would much rather not. If the students wanted to talk to Winchester, they could go ahead, but Castiel wasn’t going to.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Castiel sighed quietly, staring up at the roof of the bus as though it was going to save him. “Alright everyone,” he called, making sure everyone in the bus heard him, “make sure to grab all your possessions, we won’t be returning to the bus until we leave. Wait on the green outside and then we will go in when someone comes to get us.” He was glad he didn’t teach younger children, keeping college kids in line was hard enough, and they actually understood why they had to listen. He could imagine anyone younger would just be a nightmare.

Well, even more of a nightmare.

It didn’t take them long to heard everyone onto the green, and thankfully one of Winchester’s assistants came down to meet them before anyone could get bored and do something stupid.

“Hello, my name is Charlie,” she had grinned as she walked down to meet them. Dean has asked me to show you around for a bit while he finishes a meeting, and then he will come and meet you himself.” Castiel only just managed to hold back his eye roll. Of course Winchester was too busy to meet the kids he had invited. Typical rich guy.

“Thank you Charlie,” Hannah - the other teacher who was chaperoning - said with a polite smile, “It was nice of Mr Winchester to send you so that he didn’t have to keep us waiting.” Castiel had a few other words for it than nice, but thankfully his much more polite co-worker sent him a glare which clearly told him to keep quiet. She knew what he was like and knew it would be best if he stayed quiet for now.

“No problem,” Charlie chirped, clapping her hands to get everyone’s attention, “Now if you can all just follow me please!”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The start of the tour actually flew by. Charlie was friendly and was able to make every room interesting to everyone, not to mention the fact that she didn’t treat them all like invaders, she treated them like they belonged in the building, and like they were one of the team. Castiel had never realised how much it annoyed him to be treated like an unwanted extra person whenever they went on trips, until Charlie treated them like they weren’t.

A low beep echoed through the room, and Charlie grinned as she opened her phone “Dean has finished his meeting,” she told them all, “and will be here in about a minute.” The entire room broke out into excited whispers, except for Cas who felt his heart drop. Great, just as he was starting to enjoy himself, this had to happen. Apparently the universe had decided nothing in his life could be easy.

He barely had time to register that he really was going to have to look the ‘national treasure’ who he actually disliked in the eye, when the elevator beeped, and Winchester stepped out. To be honest, he looked nothing like Cas had been expecting.

He had been expecting perfectly pressed suits, perfectly smooth hands, perfectly styled hair. He’d been expecting… perfect.

The man in front of him was perfect, but not in the stiff way. His jeans were oil stained, he was wearing a checkered flannel and an old looking henley. His hair was wild and unbrushed, but his smile was dazzling and he radiated such warmth and happiness that Castiel couldn’t ignore it.

‘No’ he tried to tell himself ‘this is Winchester. I hate him’ but somehow it was hard to hate someone who was so completely not what Castiel had expected. He just looked normal, nothing like the billionaire that the press claimed he was.

“Hey guys,” Dean - no, he was still the same person as before - Winchester called, “hope you’ve all enjoyed the tour so far, I’m sorry I couldn’t join you before now, but if you like we can go to my personal lab for the whole Q and A bit.” There was an echo of ‘yesses’ from the crowd and Castiel knew he was not getting a say in this.

He silently walked behind the class, listening as they animatedly talked about how awesome Dean was. Castiel hated that he couldn’t even mentally argue as much as he used to be able to. Before he heard someone talking about how awesome Dean was, and he would think about money always made people say that. Looking at him now, he couldn’t help but wonder if they were right all along.

Maybe it wasn’t his money making people like him, it was just him?

All throughout the Q&A Castiel wondered about who Dean Winchester really was. He entertained the idea that he had been wrong all along, that Dean was actually a cool guy, and the longer he stood there, listening to Dean answer questions, the more he started thinking that was the real truth. 

That Dean was actually not awful.

“Are you really a billionaire?” Claire, one of the less tactful members of Castiel’s class - she actually knew exactly how to be tactful, she just didn’t want to be, but that was beside the point - asked. Castiel didn’t bother saying anything about inappropriate questions, but he could see that both he and Hannah were giving Claire disapproving looks, and Claire would probably get a talking to when they got back to the bus.

“No, I’m not,” Dean said, laughing slightly awkwardly and rubbing the back of his neck, “that’s just what the media says to pretend I’m more important than I am.” Castiel could hear the self-depreciation in his tone, and once again Castiel wondered who Dean Winchester really was. He clearly wasn’t full of himself like Castiel had assumed.

“Are you a millionaire?”

“I’m not that either actually,” Dean shrugged, “Everyone always seems to expect me to have more money that I actually do.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Before Castiel knew it, it was time for them all to leave. Hannah had told everyone who needed it to go to the bathroom, and the entire class - Hannah included - had gone, leaving Castiel alone with Dean while he waited for them all to be done.

“How come you are not a millionaire?” Castiel asked before he could help himself.

“What?” Dean seemed surprised by Castiel’s question, but not offended.

“Your devices are sold everywhere, nearly everyone owns one, surely you must make a lot of money from that?” Castiel knew that it was rude to ask, but something had been nagging him since Dean said he wasn’t a millionaire, and he couldn’t figure out what it was.

“Well for a start my devices are actually made to last,” Dean laughed, the melodious sound contrasting to how Dean shifted uncomfortably on his feet and rubbed his neck, like he didn’t like talking about this. No. Like he didn’t like taking credit for good things he did. “And I actually pay my workers, so yeah, no millions here.”

“That would explain why not billions,” Castiel said, aware that pushing this wasn’t the best idea, but not wanting to give up, “you should still have millions even then.”

Dean sighed quietly, staring up at the ceiling as though it would give him the strength he needed. “I give the rest of the excess money to charity okay! I don’t tell the press because that’s not why I do it! Does that answer your questions?”

“Almost, just one more. Why? Why do you do all that?”

“Humans are more important than money,” Dean said quietly, “I live comfortably enough as it is, I don’t need that much money, some other people really do.”

“The great Dean Winchester is a humanist,” Cas whistled lowly, “who would have thought.”

“America would be a much nicer place if more rich people were humanist,” Dean answered, quietly staring at the ground afterwards as though he was wondering what Cas would say.

“I agree,” Cas laughed, “I don’t suppose you would like to talk more about this over a coffee?” He knew it was a risk, but the more he learned about Dean, the more he wanted to know.

“Are you inviting me on a date?” Dean sounded nervous, but hopeful, like he actually wanted Cas to be asking him out. It was just as well that was his original plan.   
  
“Would you say yes?”

“I would love to go on a date with you, I just have one request.” Dean said, his cheeks going slightly red as he shyly smiled at Cas.

Castiel grinned. “And what would that be?”

“I’m going to need to know your name.” It was clear he was trying to sound serious, but the wide grin was not hiding anything.

“My name is Castiel. Castiel Novak.”

“Well then Castiel. I would love to go on a date with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!  
> Have an amazing week!!!!


End file.
